charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Brendan Rowe
Brendan Rowe was the youngest of the Rowe brothers. He is the younger half-brother of Greg and Paul Rowe. The three brothers are the last in a long lineage of powerful Warlocks, culminating in the Rowe Coven, which was meant to be the evil version of the Power of Three. Unlike his brothers, Brendan was only Half-Warlock, as his mother was a mortal woman. History As a Warlock Brendan spent most of his life trying to suppress his desire to kill, to the point that he couldn't even bring himself to kill a spider. He and his two half-brothers were destined to form an evil counterpart to the Charmed Ones. However, Brendan wanted no part of it, and spent many years hiding from his brothers to keep them from turning him. By 1999, Brendan was in the midst of training as he hoped to become a Catholic priest. He took this step to not only permanently suppress his warlock side, but to make up for all the evil his family had done since the 10th century. Paul initially thought that as a result of him being half-human, the good in him was too strong. However, he went along with Greg's plan to turn him. Brendan initially thought he'd have to kill his brothers, but believed he might have to embrace his warlock side to do so. Greg and Paul nearly got him to use that desire to kill a woman they'd kidnapped earlier. The Charmed Ones were able to stop him in time. Undaunted, Greg and Paul chanted a spell which stirred up his warlock nature and caused Brendan to actually kill a spider before joining his brothers. Greg then ordered him to sacrifice Prue and take her powers as proof that he'd turned. Prue, however, was able to snap Brendan back to himself. When Brendan ultimately chose to become a priest, Greg tried to kill him by throwing an athame at him. However, Paul jumped in front of the athame, sacrificing himself for his younger brother. Mortally wounded, Paul threw the athame back at Greg with his last ounce of strength. Brendan is later on that day anointed as a priest and is presumed that he lives the rest of his life within the church as a mortal. Friendship with Prue Prue be friend with in Brendan he had a crush on her even know she was endgaged to the father of her baby. and that he wasn't surprised when she telekinetically flung Greg into a table. Their relationship would be ultimately short-lived due to Brendan finally fulfilling his dream of becoming a priest. Greg and Paul saw how much Brendan was starting to feel for Prue, and tried to make him sacrifice her as part of their last attempt to turn him evil. Prue was humored when Phoebe comforted her by saying "You know, if you're ever gonna lose a guy, it might as well be to the Big Guy." Powers & Abilities Before becoming mortal, Brendan was a upper level Warlock and therefore was extremely powerful, though he supressed his powers and never used them. * Basic Powers: ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: '''The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. ** ''Other Powers:'' *** '''Transmogrification: The ability to transform into an inanimate object or from a demonic form to a human one and vice versa. *** Voice Manipulation: '''The ability to alter your voice. *** ''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical or non-magical humans. *** ''Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb magical powers, leaving the original owner without their powers Category:Characters Category:Secret Keepers Category:Warlocks Category:Innocents Category:Half Breed Category:Mortals Category:Magical beings